Red Demon King
by NyAnCaTX3
Summary: We all know Natsu; who joined the guild Fairy Tail. What if we put a little twist where he never joined Fairy Tail? He would be much more smarter and experienced than being in the guild, he'll be held back. Imagine him returning to Magnolia in 6 years, more drama will happen and now he has a fan club of girls. Prepare for the adventure of Natsu, a solo mage! OP!Natsu. NatsuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1: The Salamander?

**Kit: Hello all! I'm glad you will be reading this!**

**Lucy: Kit has been searching everywhere for her USB so when she finds it, she'll continue The Lost Fairy!**

**Erza: So she apologized and made an author's note on The Lost Faory**

**Kit: I'm very sorry everyone who were waiting for the next chapter!**

**Gray: That's sh*t, you didn't even finish a single story!**

**Kit: SHUT UP! *fumes***

**Natsu: Calm down Kit, Gray was just complimenting.**

**Gray: Hey! Where did our Flame-brain go?**

**Kit: And if all of you have been wondering what happened to Natsu, I threw the 'original' one in one of the cells. The Natsu we see is the Natsu in The Lost Fairy!**

**Natsu: Yes, and we all won't be having a denser 'me' talking sh*t.**

**Lucy: That's good!**

**Erza: Now we don't have the idiot's opinion anymore!**

**Natsu: Even if I'm not the dense 'me', I should tell you that if you shout bad things about him, he'll turn into me and The Lost Fairy all over again...**

**Gray: Oh...**

**Lucy: I hate to admit it but the guild is going to be all back to quietness and less fun.**

**Erza: Yes, the guild's been lonely ever since the Natsu in The Lost Fairy left.**

**Kit: Now going on to chapter of the new fic! Red Demon King!**

**Gray: Cheesy...**

**Lucy: Gray! *punches Gray hard***

**Kit: Yes, all of you readers are going to 'Hey! You copied!' and blah blah blah! I had this idea before but I hadn't had enough time to post the idea onto my profile!**

**Natsu: So don't blame her of copying.**

**Lucy: And there are stuff to the story too you all need to know:**  
_Italics = thoughts  
_**Bold = spells  
**Underline = telepathy  
_**Bold+Italics = onomatopoeia words (sound effects)**_

**Kit: AND DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail!**

**End Video**

* * *

**Red Demon King**

**Chapter 1**

**The 'Salamander'?**

* * *

**'His' POV**

I stepped out of the train as soon as it stopped, there was nobody on the train, except me to tell you that. I was always feared so that's probably the reason nobody is on it.

_'It's good to be back here,'_ I thought to myself,_ 'lets check out the new stuff, probably they updated the town in the last 6 years.' _I put on my coat and covered myself; it was midnight-black and had fire trimmings, it's pretty simple. No one knew what I looked like and it'll stay that way,

'Who are you?' I asked as I sensed a figure in the bushes, keeping an eye on me. 'I know you are there, come out.' The bushes rustled and out came a figure,

'Don't you remember me?' it asked as I immediately recognized it, 'that's quite sad you didn't recognize me before!'

'YOU!'

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy Heartilia, I'm 17 years-old and am a Celestial Spirit Mage. A Celestial Mage is a mage that is connected to the spirit world, by using the keys of the spirit to attack for you, there are 2 types of keys; silver keys and gold keys. Silver keys are common to find and are still expensive, but golden keys are special; there are only 12 in the whole world and they are the zodiacs. So far, I've got 3 golden keys and 5 silver keys. I haven't joined a guild yet but I'm planning to.

'When am I ever going to find a MAGIC SHOP?!' I screamed, I was so frustrated as I finally spotted one right on the bend, 'finally!' I opened the door as I heard a little bell ring, it was probably a sign that a costumer is the shop,

'What would you like young madame?' the 'old' shopkeeper asked, he seemed friendlier than the other men I have bumped into,

'I'm looking for celestial keys sir,' I replied shooting a small smile,

'That's quite uncommon, but I do have one. Although it's weak,' he said as he handed me a small glass-cased box with a silver key in it, it was the gate of the Canis Minor.

'Don't worry sir, I've been looking for this one!' I exclaimed as I always wanted a pet to keep, 'how much is it?'

'20000 jewels miss,' the he replied.

'How much is it?' I asked as I put on an innocent smile,

'I told you, 20000 jewels madame,' he replied again with a straight face.

'How much is it dandy mister?' I asked seductively using my sex appeal by sitting on the counter and leaning forward showing more of my bust, _I NEED THE DISCOUNT!_

**Later...**

'WHAT?! MY SEX APPEAL IS ONLY WORTH 1000 JEWELS?!' I screamed bloody murder as some townspeople looked my way as if I was crazy, 'tch, that's disappointing. At least I got a new key!' I jumped in joy as a girly scream broke me out of my trance,

'KYAA! IT'S SALAMANDER-SAMA!' one of the townspeople girls screamed, _Salamander? _I thought as it sounded familiar to me,

'OH! Is it the mage that controls fire and it's not in sale at shops!' I realized I knew the famous Salamander, 'I wonder if he looks cool...' I said evilly, as I jogged towards the direction of a huge crowd.

* * *

**'His' POV**

_'Now what...'_ I sighed to myself, _'another rumor AGAIN!?'_ I saw a group of girls surrounding a figure a few feet away from me,

'KYAAA! SALAMANDER-SAMA!'

'OMG, IT IS SALAMANDER!'

'HE LOOKS SO HOT!'

_'What the hell is wrong with those girls...'_ I sweat-dropped as I heard what they were screaming,_ 'I'll never understand women.'_ I walked towards the crowd of 'monkeys' as I pushed away some girls blocking my view of the figure which is the 'so-called Salamander', wait...THAT PERSON STOLE ONE OF MY NICKNAME!

'Who the heck are you?' I growled, I recognized him. The fake Salamander's name is Bora, a mage who was kicked out of Titan's Nose and is now using charms to attract women and selling them to some other country as slaves.

'You don't recognize me?' he asked as he put a finger on his chin as if he was thinking, 'I. AM THE GREAT SALAMANDER!' I stared blankly at him, sweat-dropping at him again at his lame introduction.

'That's shit!' I shouted as I charged right at him as the girls surrounding him glared up at me, I made sure my hood was still on so nobody could see what I look like and punched him in the gut. REAL HARD.

'Damnit!' He screeched as he clutched his stomach, his eyes twitching from the pain I punched. I took out a crystal that allows me to talk to the council.

'Doranbolt, do you hear me?' I said as I tapped the crystal to talk to one of the commanders in the army,

'Yes, what do you want?'

'I caught the thief you requested me to find; Bora the Prominence.'

'OK, I'll be coming your way. Tie him up so he won't be able to move an inch.'

'Yes, I'll be going to the port so I'll beat up his supporters and rescue the girls already there,' I replied, I turned it off as I re-quipped a rope and tied him REAL tight, 'that should keep you company Bora the Prominence.' He growled as the girls who were fan-girling him realized it was a trick as they snapped out of the trance,

'W-we got haggled!' screamed one of the girls alert as the rest turned their angry gaze at Bora, who was tied up,

'Girls, would you give me a favor?' I asked as they all turned to me with happy smiles,

'Yes, we would love to. You made us realize he was using magic to like him!' replied a blonde, she stepped out and smiled, the rest nodded as well,

'Thank you very much, all of you take watch on him until the council arrives to pick him up,' I said as they all nodded, 'I'll be going to the port to save the rest of the girls who were tricked!'

'U-umm... are you sure? Since they are all mages and things...' said the blonde again,

'Don't worry, the girls will be safe and sound.' I replied with a small smile under my hood, 'or do you want to come with me?'

'I want to come with you!' she said confidently, she raised her fists as she put on her serious expression, 'lets go!'

'Too early ma'am, the ship doesn't even have anybody in it,' I stopped her as she lowered her fists, 'hmm... I'm hungry, care for lunch?'

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I nodded smiling, this man was interesting and seemed to be very nice. I like him already, he looks cool and so hot- '_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LUCY! Get a grip on yourself! You don't even see his appearance!' _

'I'd love to sir,' I replied,

'Please, don't do formalities ma'am,' he said shaking his head as if he doesn't like it,

'O-oh, my apologizes.' I replied as he turned around looking for a restaurant of some sort, then he spotted one.

'Come on! Are you hungry or what?' he exclaimed as he gripped my hand and headed straight at the closest restaurant. His hand felt really warm, wow, what warmth he produces. I wish he was always with me holding me so I could cuddle into his warmth...

* * *

**Kit: Haha, all of you'd be probably thinking 'NALU!' I'm not good with romance scenes and such, I'm more of those people who like to make things twisty and interesting!**

**Lucy: But Nalu deserves a shot Kit!**

**Kit: No! NO NALU!**

**Gray: So Graylu? *smirks***

**Kit: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! NATSU!**

**Natsu: Yes ma'am! *drags everyone into the cell with original Natsu***

**Everyone: NUUUU! FORGIVE US KIT!**

**Kit: Now that's done...**

**Natsu: Call in Mavis and Zeref?**

**Kit: Yeah! MAVIS! ZEREF!**

**Mavis and Zeref: You summoned us Kit?**

**Kit: You 2 will be replacing the rest for the next 2 chapters.**

**Natsu: Nice to meet you Mavis-san, Zeref-san.**

**Mavis: Hello! You must be the other Natsu, aren't you?**

**Natsu: Yes I am!**

**Zeref: Nice to meet you!**

**Natsu: You too! *shakes hands with Zeref***

**Kit: You 3 should get along well, I mean REALLY well. So I'll leave you be. Now for you readers:**

**Kit, Zeref, Mavis and Natsu: Stay tuned for our next chapter of Red Demon King! Chapter 2 - Meeting and Leaving**

**End Video**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dense Lucy

**Kit: So... welcome back readers! :D**

**Mavis: You all don't see Kit, but she is definitely struggling to find her USB!**

**Zeref: Kit! What if someone had your USB the whole time?**

**Kit: I'd punch them in the face. REAL HARD.**

**Natsu: Ow... that must hurt**

**Kit: Yes, I made their faces bleed all over!**

**Natsu: I think you're being too mean...**

**Kit: They deserved it! They keep stealing my USB!**

**Mavis: Then don't bring your USB to school!**

**Kit: SILENCE! I've ended this conversation because it was starting to get very personal.**

**Zeref: Uuuooooo~! How personal~?**

**Natsu: You are starting to get very retarded Zeref... *sweat-drop***

**Mavis: I agree! **

**Zeref: Baby, baby, baby, uooooooo! *sings JB songs***

**Kit: That's right. *face-palmed at Zeref's drunk state***

**Mavis: I regret being friends with him in the past...**

**Kit: hey ZZ! Come over here!**

**Zeref: Yah huh! *hiccup***

**Kit: Jump in that room for me!**

**Zeref: WEEEEE! *jumps into cell that's with Lucy, Gray, original Natsu and Erza***

**Kit: *closes door* Now the others have that guy.**

**Mavis: I'm starting to feel a little empty...**

**Natsu: Because there's not a lot of people present Mavis.**

**Kit: That's right! **

**Natsu: Rules still apply for the story:**

_Italics = thoughts_**  
Bold = spell**  
Underline = telepathy_**  
Bold+Italics = onomatopoeia words (sound effects)**_

**Kit: Now to the story...**

**End Video**

* * *

**Red Demon King**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dense Lucy**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

For some reason, I felt giddy, not in the bad way but it actually made me feel good. His hand was so warm, it felt soothing and calm, I wish I could hold him forever... '_STUPID LUCY! Don't think wrong to a stranger! That's right! You don't even know him!'_

'So...wait, snap out of your thoughts Blondie!' he shouted as my thoughts were interrupted, 'thank god... I thought of giving you a slap so you'll wake up!' I felt him getting irritated, real bad...

'O-oh, sorry Mr,' I apologized, 'so...where are we?' I looked around the place, it was unfamiliar,

'Damn! Didn't you notice? We're in the restaurant,' he replied, a little annoyed, '_That's right Lucy! Why did you have to spout that out! Now he's gonna hate you!'_ I grabbed the food list and scanned it, it was too long, I wasn't even bothered to read it, 'I know the foods here, I scanned the paper already, what 'ya want?'

'Hm...I don't know, you choose, something that's normal size, not too big,' I replied, not sure on what to order,

'Is Lamb stew alright?' he said, giving me an option, I shook my head.

'I want a dish, not soup,' I added as he nodded and thought for a while,

'How about Chicken Schnitzel?' he optioned as I nodded,

'With the wedges that have the special sauce,' I added again as he nodded again,

'I'm having Salmon fishcakes,' he said, he looked around for a waitress, and saw one coming, 'could this madame have Chicken Schnitzel with special-sauced wedges? Could I have 3 Salmon fishcakes, please?' I thought, '_wow...he called me madame...'_

'Yes sir,' she bowed and headed to the counter to get the orders (everything's already made),

'So...since you're paying, tell me your name,' I asked as he turned to me,

'Um, I'm sorry but I can't tell you my name, my friends would torture me to death...' he replied, he sounded like he was lying but I let it slide, denying my question but I accepted it,

'Well, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you sir!' I said introducing myself, then I smelt the scent of food coming,

'Here are your food, enjoy!' the waitress bowed and left with a glint of lust on the man I'm eating with, I grabbed the fork and knife and started cutting, I stabbed the schnitzel and popped it into my mouth, it was absolutely delicious, I should come by here to get my lunch everyday! I glanced at the man with the cloak covering his face and himself all over, he was eating calmly as well, that's quite odd... All the men I've met and ate with eat like pigs, but this guy eats like a gentleman, the exact opposite of the men I ate with. He looked up from his food and looked at me,

'Why are you staring at me? Is something wrong?' he asked, '_damn! He must have saw me watching him eat! And that's disrespectful!' _I shook my head,

'No no, nothing's wrong, just hallucinating a bit, you see, I got this hallucinating habit so don't worry about it,' I replied shaking my head as I started eating again.

* * *

**'His' POV**

_'That's weird, she was staring at me oddly. Like that waitress...' _I thought as I continued eating my food, 'we're going soon so hurry up,' I said as Lucy nodded my way and finished her food, me staring as she did a victory pose, 'um... that's not really necessary...' Lucy looked up blushing as I nodded,

'We're going now, aren't we?' Lucy asked, I nodded again as why she asked that if she did a signal asking the same exact question.

'Lets get going then,' I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I tapped the same waitress,

'Yes Mr?' she asked with the same glint of lust in her eyes,

'Could you clean my table now? I finished my food,' I replied as she nodded an rushed to get my table cleaned, I turned back to Lucy and grabbed her hand, 'lets go now!'

'O-ok!' I saw her blush, real bad, I guess it's her habit or something, I've seen her do it like 20 times already. I saw it was around 4, the ship will be departing soon enough,

'Hold my hand,' I ordered as we were about 5 km from the port, she nodded and took my hand, gently. 'hold on tight! **Fire Meteor**,' I whispered my chant so she won't hear, flames surrounded our feet and then we teleported straight at the port. Then I suddenly hear Lucy screaming. '_oh right... she was wearing a short skirt.'_ I looked at her and she was covering her panties with her hands, a huge blush on her face, then we finally landed on the port, the ship already departed.

'We'll never reach the ship now!' she pointed out, 'it'll be impossible to even stand on that ship now!'

'No one says a thing impossible is never done!' I yelled smirking, 'I don't need your help anymore, you stay here and tell everyone to move from the port!' Lucy looked at me, eyes wide but still nodded as she started shouting things, I face-palmed. _'She did it the crazy way...'_

I put my hands together and closed my eyes, '**Flame Bind,**' I said softly, eyes opening with red pupils replacing my onyx ones as red flames shoot out of my hands, towards the ship as it grabbed hold of it, 'now it won't move!' I jumped high into the air and jumped right on it, making me go through the roof of the coverage.

'Who dares go onto Salamander's ship?' one of Bora's mates said as they waited for the smoke to clear, since they're very inexperienced in smoke I'll let it spread so they won't see a thing,

'**Air Dragon's ROAR!**' I yelled out as a glowing white magic circle appeared next to my mouth, in front of my face as a strong wind tornado shoot out of my mouth, and making the smoke spread much wider,

'AH! I can't see a thing!' the same guy said as I could hear the high panic in his voice. I smirked as I could see clearly in the wide spread smoke, and then I clasped my hands together again,

'All female living beings,' I chanted as I could hear magic circles appearing above the females, '**Quick Flame, Teleport to Port Magnolia!**' I knew now that all the women are on the port, _'I know this is a bad thing to do Doranbolt but I seriously have no idea what to do when this ship is back to the port...'_

'Hey guys! Where are the women?!' one of the guys yelled, I smirked, widely and started sucking in the smoke, it all swirled into my mouth until everything's visible, 't-that's the guy who smashed into our ship!' a guy with a club pointed out as they all widened their eyes and shook incredibly,

'W-what are you!?' a different guy said while shakily holding his sword,

'**M**e**? I'**m** Y**o**U**r** W**o**R**s**T **n**I**g**H**t**M**a**R**e**!**' I laughed, my voice getting really cold and evil, they started shaking really bad as I clasped my hands together, '**Hell-Fire Dragon's ****ROAR!**' a blood red magic circle appeared in front of my mouth as red flames shot out of it, my flame enveloped them whole until they were merely burnt to ashes. Their screams enlightened the starry night with blood red flashing lights, 'and the night sky is lit with their blood.' I finished my phrase as I jumped out of the hole out of the ship,

'**Hell-Fire Dragon's WING SLASH!**' I yelled, more blood red flames shot from my arms as it created wings, I dashed through the ship and it instantly burnt the ship down, nothing was left except the flames burning on the waters of the remains of the ship. My communication crystal lit up in my pocket,

'What is it Doranbolt?' I asked a bit annoyed,

'...did you kill the men who sided with the Prominence?' Doranbolt questioned a bit unsure.

'Yes I did.'

'That's good, if you put them in jail, we won't know where to put them.'

'Oh, why not in the jail with the Prominence?'

'That cell is occupied with 5 other men. Did you teleport the kidnapped women to port?'

'Yes, I did it when I had a advantage when I jumped onto the ship.'

'I see, that's all for now.' Doranbolt turned off the communication crystal and I headed back to the port, walking on the waters. I saw in the distance the group of women I teleported starting to wake up, Lucy was sitting on the edge of the port, looking out for the unconscious women and waiting for me to return, _'what an oblivious child...' _when Lucy saw me in sight, she just widened her eyes and waved her arms signalling that she's there.

'I know Lucy, I saw you way before!' I spoke into her mind using my telepathy magic, she didn't respond as I knew she didn't have telepathy magic yet. When I am near the port, many people looked my way and saw that I was walking, literally walking on the water, they dropped their mouths. I smirked under my hood as I jumped next to Lucy, she screamed as she thought I would land on her, but sighed in relief as I just jumped next to her.

'God! Don't make me think you'll kill or suffocate me or something!' Lucy complained, I ignored her and pulled her up from her sitting position. She gave a yelp of surprise on my strength as she dusted her mini blue skirt with her hands,

'Now then, I'll be leaving Lucy,' I said as I walked off, but she stopped me by gripping onto the back of my neck (my cloak), 'what? Another eating time? No way,' I guessed randomly as she shook her head,

'Do you know the guild Fairy Tail?' Lucy asked with a glint of happiness, I bet that she was happy to join that not-normal guild. I nodded and looked her way, 'Can you show me where it is?'

'I'm not a map,' I stated as she sweat-dropped,

'Well, you could walk me there,' she said, a pout about to come to her mouth when she doesn't get her directions,

'Now that sounds very wrong, and my answer is still no.' I replied, Lucy pouted.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

'Now that sounds very wrong, and my answer is still no.' he replied, I pouted and I thought about his answer, _'that's quite not common to see, my option doesn't sound a bit wrong...' _. I leaned into him and posed my 'very-ultra-sexy pose', I bet he's a pervert or something... 'What is wrong with you? Are you trying to seduce me or something?' he said outraged, _'and he isn't a perv, good. Atleast he isn't one, but now, not good...'_ I shook my head and returned to my original position,

'I need to find that guild! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COULD YOU SHOW ME?!' I pleaded, I am starting to cry, not real but I think he thinks it's real,

'Why are you fake crying?' he asked as he looked at me, _'he could look through emotions? wow...' _I shook my head and wiped m fake tears,

'Answer my question!' I ordered although he seemed unfazed on my anger,

'Alright, this is the last time I'll be agreeing to something stupid as this...' he pointed out, I cocked my head to the left and then he pointed to a board, it shows the entire map of Magnolia, _'STUPID LUCY! IT WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME WHEN YOU CAME HERE!' _

'Doesn't matter anymore, follow me,' he ordered strictly and marched his way towards the guild, I quickly caught up with him. _'He seems to match the description with the Demon King... but not entirely, I didn't see what magic he uses...' _

'So... what magic do you use?' I asked, I didn't know what magic he used since he could fly through the air and walk on water, he also used telepathy which was listed in his magic list in the weekly sorcerer.

'I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you that, a citizen of Magnolia,' he replied, once again denying my question,

'Oh, I'm sorry then...' I apologized, _'I wonder if he's in that gui-'_

'NO I AM NOT!' he shouted in my mind, I giggled a bit and we kept walking to the guild, I see the flag hanging high above the streets, the sign of a type of fairy with a tail. _'so that's why it's called Fairy Tail... every guild has a question that's left unanswered and it's related to the guild, I wonder if I can work it out...'_

'You'll never work it out,' he told me as I fumed a bit and lightly punched him on the arm, 'I'm not that dumb!'

* * *

**Kit: and a cliffy? I'm not really sure if that's one but I think not.**

**Mavis: At least it's a good ending of the chapter!**

**Natsu: why did your windows 8 laptop suddenly restart everything?**

**Kit: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT! Now every reader knows that I got a windows 8 laptop... *sniff***

**Natsu: It's no big deal, other people already got it!**

**Mavis: lets say that it was installing stuff.**

**Kit: It's exactly that! *high 5 Mavis***

**Mavis: now... what do we talk about...**

**Natsu: lets talk about the story**

**Kit: Oh right! this chapter is one of the longest chapters I ever made! *smiles* It's 2741 words!**

**Natsu: I could make a longer one.**

**Kit: Why not type for me huh?!**

**Mavis: You already know the answer Kit; Natsu doesn't have your imagination making him not knowing what to do!**

**Natsu: Exactly.**

**Kit: I hate you! *cries***

**Mavis: there there, it's alright.**

**Natsu: So now i'll be taking over, so good bye everybody!**

**Mavis: *pats Kit* Don't worry little kitty, mama will take care of you!**

**Kit: Thanx... *still cries***

**Mavis: The- wait a minute... did you turn off the camera Natsu?!**

**Natsu: Oh damn! Forgot! *runs to video tape***

**End Video**


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing Fairy Tail!

**Kit: OK, I decided that the next chapters for my little author notes are gonna be interview-ish on each character. But that's gonna start next chapter!**

**Mavis: Wait, if it's Natsu, which one?**

**Kit: Both of them, but most likely I'd put a glass wall in between so they won't fight each other!**

**Natsu: Yeah, that idiot's too dense that he won't even realize I'm much stronger than him**

**Kit: No matter how much i don't want to admit, my version of Natsu is much stronger.**

**Mavis: When can we release the others?**

**Kit: oh! Forgot about them, just give me a sec...**

**Erza, original Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Zeref: FINALLY WE'RE FREE FROM THAT HELL HOLE!**

**Natsu: Now you have to change my name...**

**Kit: Oh! OK...**

**Dark Natsu: So now it's gonna be like this... huh?**

**Natsu: MWAHAHAHA! YES IT IS!**

**Erza: I don't know which one is the real Natsu...**

**Dark Natsu: Let me change clothes... RE-QUIP! *re-quips into a flame patterned coat, red shirt, black jeans and blue boots with blue gloves***

**Lucy: Wow...**

**Gray: This flame-bra-... actually, this Natsu deserves to be called Natsu! NOT FLAME-BRAIN!**

**Natsu: HOW ABOUT ME STRIPPER!**

**Erza: SHUT UP NATSU! **

**Natsu: A-Aye!**

**Erza:*changes mood towards Dark Natsu* You can re-quip? I've forgotten.**

**Dark Natsu: Yes I can Erza~**

**Erza: So my Natsu-sama is back~**

**Kit: Stop all the talking! The 1st interview is going to be Gray's! Gray, go prepare!**

**Gray: Hai! *runs away to prepare***

**Kit: *waits for Gray to go away* So we don't have the stripper anymore! YAY!**

**Gray: *runs back* I HEARD THAT! ICE-MAKE HAMMER! *makes a over-sized hammer***

**Everyone: TOO BIG GRAY! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE CAME-**

**SMASH!**

**Camera Smashed...**

* * *

**Red Demon King**

**Chapter 3**

**Introducing Fairy Tail**

* * *

**'His' POV**

_'I should go now! Makarov is gonna force me to join again!' _I thought, screaming out to run away, but I was _nice _enough to walk Lucy ALL THE WAY to the guild.

'So... what's it like in Fairy Tail? Actually, have you ever been in it?' Lucy asked, she was starting to bubble up excitement,

'I have been in it, in that 'awesome' guild. There's always fighting going on in that guild you say 'cool' and 'awesome',' I replied, emphasizing on the words I admit, are totally out of lead from that guild. 'They got drunk bastards, perverted men, and many more I hate to say...' Now Lucy looks like she is starting to regret going in there,

'A-are you sure? In the sorcerer, it says that they respect each other as well!' Lucy pointed out, I nodded, it's true,

'It is true, it's just that they fight each other for fun... is what they say...' I sweat-dropped as I remembered the time I visited that guild... _'it's monster island!'_

'I-I see what you mean...oh! We're here already!' Lucy said as she pointed at the guild, 'wanna come in with me?'

'I prefer not to, but you also stay here, I sense they're having a huge brawl...' I stopped her from her tracks as she turned back to me,

'Come on! Just one simple look in and then you can leave!' She dragged me towards the guild, her grip was iron steel. I tried to escape but she would just grip on tighter, I just let her drag me into that hell hole and then all will be done...

'AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!' everyone in the guild was once again fighting, this time more physical. They were even using magic,

'Yep...you were right...' Lucy give a little yelp of surprise as a boxer flew her way, 'KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' She didn't seem happy, she's trashing about trying to kept someone's boxer off her head,

'Madame, would you kindly lend me my underwear?' a guy with his clothes stripped off said, he got his boxers but then got beaten up since to his appearance of nakedness. Oh yeah, that guy is Gray Fulbuster, well-known (badly known) for his unconscious stripping, I bet Lucy never read that part in the sorcerer. If you must know, he is quite dense as HELL. _'No offence Gray but you're the most dense person I met!'_ I let that thought slide as a empty glass wine bottle flew my way, and hit my FOREHEAD!

'HOW DARE YOU HIT ONE OF THE SAINTS!' I shrieked mad as hell, now everyone was looking my way, now very scared as they realized they hit one of the wizard saints with a WINE BOTTLE. Lucy widened her eyes as she now knows me as a saint...

'AAAAHHHHHHHHH! DON'T PUNISH US!' everyone was crying now, I was about to give them one until that 'old perverted man' came out of his office,

'What's this about a sai-' he stopped his look as he laid his eyes on me, with my forehead dripping with blood, 'AHH! BRATS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?' everyone was looking everywhere not knowing what to say until they laid eyes on Cana. Actually, her back and they were burning holes into her, not virtually burning but LITERALLY burning! HER PANTIES ARE ON FIRE!

'AH! Who set my pants on fire?' Cana, the drunkard shrieked as she was now panicking full-on.

'You were smoking and dropped it on your panties which has alcohol on it!' Wakaba (I think that's his name) pointed out as everyone face-palmed, including me and Lucy.

'Cana... were you the one who threw a wine bottle at the saint?' Makarov asked coldly, _'will you just stop admiring me old man?' _I was still tired of him being my follower, he even tried to force me to put a Fairy tail stamp somewhere on my body!

'Y-yes master...' Cana answered, 'but I didn't know the saint was here! I threw it randomly!' And then her spewing of reasons were spouted, Makarov punched her with his super enlarged hand and she became unconscious,

'BE QUIET! I'll think of your punishment later...' Makarov turned towards me, 'ARE YOU WILLING TO FINALLY JOIN MY GUILD NATSU?!'

'Eh?!' everyone now was staring at the old man, I guess they were shocked he knew my name and his sudden outburst,

'Stop that perverted old man, I'm not joining your guild and that's final! I just came here to accompany this young madam to your guild, Makarov!' I yelled, I was damn annoyed about him and his fetish of liking women...

'Another wanting to join? Where is she?' Makarov was now searching for Lucy, well... I hope he doesn't do something stupid and perverted later... I pointed to Lucy's direction, 'ah, I see... what shall your name be young lady?' I saw Lucy was now panicking since she knows Makarov is perverted because of my name calling,

'L-Lucy sir...' she answered scared of what he's gonna do to her later.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_'W-what's that pervert gonna do to me?' _I kept thinking that master is one because of the now known 'Natsu', the man who I ate Lunch with's outburst.

'Oh, I see Lucy, WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!' master greeted with his big grin, that actually made my heart rise with happiness,

'Thank you!' I replied, I could finally be a full-fledged mage, unlike Natsu. 'Why not join Fairy Tail Nat-'

'No, don't call me by that name,' he stopped me from saying his name, I felt surprised,

'Why not?' I questioned, he just shook his head and left the guild, until Gray came up to him,

'Oi! Who are you!' Gray (stripper) asked rudely.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

'Oi! Who are you!' Gray (stripper) asked rudely.

'Nothing you should worry about Gray, wow, you can't even get over your stripping habit...' I answered back the equally rude, I pushed his hand off my cloak and again attempted to leave until he grabbed onto my shoulder again,

'Hey! I asked you what's your name and how do you know my name?' Gray once again asked rudely with poison dripping off his words this time, grabbed onto his wrist and turned around facing him, my hood still on,.

'I told you, None. Of. Your. business. And you are still dense as hell! I'm a saint and a saint knows of every mage's condition!' I answered back pushing him off his balance, he fell onto the floor on his butt. He yelped as I kicked him harshly, 'you want to know what I look like? You'll never know! Now get out of my sight!' Gray quickly backed up and ran into the crowd, and hid behind someone random,

'DO NOT FORGET YOUR CLOTHES!' I screeched annoyed, I threw his pants and shirt towards his direction, he squeaked as he quickly gathered up his clothes and put them on, going back into the guild. There was silence, everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions, _'that's the end of business, now to get out...' _I sharply turned and headed towards the exit, until...

'WAIT! Since this is the first time you punished someone, would you like the honour of punishing the rest of the brats?' I stopped my path and turned towards him,

'Yes, I wonder how they would like roasted humans stanching in their guild...' I said in a evil voice, everyone cringed at the tone of my speech,

'M-master! Are you letting a saint burn us to death?!' Gray was so scared he stripped again, I dashed into his direction in a split second and knocked him out.

'I told you. NO STRIPPING IN MY PRESCENCE!' I grabbed his head and threw him into Makarov's direction, 'take him to 'that' room Makarov.' Basically all of them were now whimpering on what's going to happen to Gray and the rest of them,

'Yes Natsu, take care of the rest of them!' He shouted as he went downstairs into a room which was forbidden to all Fairy Tail members,

'No problem, so...who's going to be my first meal?' I cracked my knuckles and everyone in the guild marched backwards, except for one who was too into her booze, 'so...you're going to be my first meal, eh Cana?' Cana sharply turned her gaze at me and widened her eyes, I jumped straight at her ready to burn her, painfully.

'N-no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

**Later that day...**

All the guild members of Fairy tail were beaten up and burned, not severely but painfully. They were all over the place, looking dead and limp,

'ugh... why did I have to earn punishment?' Lucy said weakly, barely opening her mouth.

'You dragged me in the first place, so that's your fault for making me get hurt,' I replied scoffing, _'she's annoying, bet she's weak as well...' _I sat on a table separate from the other members, who were...well, begging to be healed or something, 'you all will be revived on the end of the day, you should be thankful.' Many sweat-dropped at my stubbornness,

'W-when's master g-gonna come b-b-back?' Gray whimpered,

'Don't worry, he's taking care of stuff...' I replied, a little evilness in my tone, Makarov then went out and high-5ved me,

'Good job Natsu!' he laughed as he saw many begging to be healed,

'I burned them pretty good Makaro-' I stopped as I saw a kid about the age of 6 come in, 'who's that?' He didn't answer as he still faced the kid coming in,

'Old man! What happened to this place?' he asked, he glanced around until he stopped his search on me, 'w-why's there a saint here?' he seemed shocked, he knows that I don't like how Fairy Tail fights and stuff, he never expected me to be here,

'Kid, I'm here because this stupid guild threw a wine bottle at me so they gained my 'minor' punishment,' I replied, smiling softly as he stepped back,

'M-minor? This is major! Look at them!' he pointed at everyone who were groaning painfully,

'I meant minor as in Saint level,' I added, he then seemed to understand as he turned back to Makarov,

'Old man! Where's my dad?!' he seemed to get to the point to panicking,

'Romeo, I told you. He's FINE, and a mage's child shouldn't worry about their parent, go back home and drink your milk or something.' he replied, annoyed on how this now called 'Romeo' keeps asking him the same question,

'NO!' Romeo punched Makarov in the face, especially hard, he ran away crying and ran back home.

'Master, I think you were being too mean...' an unfamiliar voice came out from the kitchen, 'O-oh my! What happened here?'

'#7 saint punished them,' Makarov answered as he looked at me, she gasped as she instantly saw me. Well...she was blushing also... then I realized I wasn't wearing my cloak. _'Damn me and my carelessness!' _

* * *

**Mirajane's POV**

'#7 saint punished them,' Master answered as he looked at him, I gasped as I instantly saw him. '_He is a saint and he looks..._' I blushed, _'hot...' _I turned away to hide my blush but I knew the 2 saw it.

'H-hello saint-sensei...m-my name is M-Mirajane, but call me Mira if you l-like,' I stuttered, he nodded and bowed like a gentleman,

'Hello madam Mira, don't call me a saint, my name is Natsu,' Natsu replied with a small smile, he grabbed his cloak and covered his...amazing body, wait...such a young gentleman is a saint? Wow, he must be very strong compared to master, he's only 8th...

'B-bye, I'll be preparing the bar for now,' I bowed and went back into the kitchen, I have 2 reasons for it. 1: I NEED to prepare the bar. 2: Natsu is so hot I bet I'll be getting a nosebleed soon and not in my life make him see it.

'See you then!' he chirped, I giggled and started to get the cups, drinks and food,

'Oh! And stay here for a bit, it seems you haven't ate in days!' I called out from the room,

'OK! I'll stay here for a day or 2!' he replied, a grumble came from his stomach, 'thank you for the offer,'

'No problem!' I yelled and worked on cleaning the glasses, I smiled warmly, _'yes! he gets to stay with me longer!' _

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I heard what she thought, well...I'm a bit embarrassed now. not because of what she thought, it's because now it seems like I accepted Makarov's offer of me joining the guild, not fully, but half since I never stayed at the guild for at least an hour or 2.

'Makarov, I'll be going now.' I left him with his gaping mouth on the floor, basically he then did his victory pose and skipped to his office. I saw Romeo sitting on a bench, next to a cherry blossom which hasn't bloomed rainbows, yes, I've heard of the day where the cherry blossom will bloom and it'll be rainbow-coloured. I walked up to him and sat right beside him.

'W-what are you doing here?' Romeo asked sniffing louder this time. I looked at him and patted him softly on the head,

'You know what I'm going to do, so wait here and you'll see your dad soon.' I hopped up from the seat and headed into a narrow passage between buildings, I looked both ways and saw nobody. '**Flame Teleportation. To Mt Haboke.**' Everything around me blurred as a average-sized blood-red magic circle appeared above my head, fairy dust then surrounded me and it flashed brightly, my eyes sting a bit, my vision slightly blurred and then the setting changed into a mass of snow, _'blizzard.'_

The area of snow around me melted, it showed the rocky texture underneath the carpet of snow. 'Too hot, cool yourself.' a female voice whispered in my mind, I silently nodded and cooled down my temperature, 'you don't want to attract too much attention, you know Vulcans here hate human men ALOT!'

'I know Fuyu, you don't have to remind me of those perverts,' I told her, rolling my eyes slightly. 'You're too nosy, try be more quieter...'

'Fine! At least you won't silence me like before!' Fuyu seemed pleased as I told her this, I had to silence her since she was thinking perverted stuff and they were starting to go into my mind as she kept blabbering about it...

'Oh yeah, sorry Fuyu but I'm gonna use my demon powers now,' I held my arm in front of me and small bulbs of light appeared before me, swirling around and around until a flash came, '**Re-quip! Demon's Sword: Kurikara!**' my eyes caught sight of the one sword I've wanted to use in a very long time; the legendary Kurikara (A/N: Got this from Blue Exorcist, don't flame me!). A fluffy tail sprouted behind and my ears grew longer and sharper, my canines as well grew sharper, I am now half-demon. Blue flames came off the Kurikara which was unsheathed and myself as well, my slits grew sharper and my pupils narrowed until it was the width of a mere wire, it became the colour blue and glowed in the light.

'Are you really sure on using that sword? I mean...a bandit could come and snatch it quickly, this is your only one you know...' Haru warned me,

'Don't worry, I'll be MORE aware this time, I mean, it was your fault that you didn't warn me!' I scolded him, 'well, this is a blizzard now so no one should be here now.' I squinted to allow my eyes to catch sight of a figure-like Vulcan, I looked around for a minute until I gave up,

'You should summon a woman, Natsu. Vulcans have high sense of women for some reason...' Haru hinted,

'Well...that's not really a good idea...' I replied sweat-dropping. '**Forbidden Magic, Time Arc: Freeze!**' time froze around the area, 'now I should be able to smell him out.' I sniffed for a second and smelt alcohol,

'Er...is that a hint?' Haru asked, not sure if it was a clue.

'Yes, this Macao guy loves alcohol so badly, I guess that's a clue...' I followed that stinking scent, it was awful but I could handle it, unlike Haru...

'PLEASE DON'T COME NEAR THAT SMELL! IT'S AWFUL!' Haru has been trying to make me go away from that smell, well... I would always reply no until I shut him down in mute mode.

'You don't want to be muted again, right? So shut up and hold your breath!' I snapped, '**Forbidden magic, Time Arc: Unfreeze!**' the area started moving again and I kept following the scent until it was in sight, _'perfect, just the thing I suspected...'_

'That's Macao-san...right? He could've been taken-over by a Vulcan.' Haru suggested, I nodded and crept up to the Vulcan, but that was bad, since the blizzard just stopped the second I was about to knock the Vulcan unconscious. It turned around because of the heat I exposed, 'IDIOT! You didn't stop your heat!'

'Uooo~, a human man, I no like human man! You! DIE!' it sprinted towards me in great speed, but I was faster than him in no time, I sped up to him as he about to hold out his fist to punch but I jumped up his arm and used my heat as an attack. My feet burnt his arm severely but it won't hurt Macao too badly,

'You should say that to yourself, ladies wouldn't want to go out with a monkey!' I pointed out as the Vulcan got angry and his face pulsed,

'NO WOMAN NOT LIKE ME!' it bashed around flaying his arms all over the place, I dodged it in ease and knocked him out with a simple kick, it dropped unconscious and rolled down the slope...to a ravine.

'AH SHIT!' I swore and jumped to get the Vulcan which was now a mere human which seems to be Macao.

'You went overboard on this simple mission?!' Haru seemed shocked as he then screamed of the pressure of gravity that makes everyone fall back to Earth. 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS?!' Haru kept on screaming until I caught Macao with **Flame Bind**.

'HELP! HELP! We're going to DIE Natsu-kun!' Haru yelled as he screamed high pitch.

'Shut up! We're going to survive and you know that already!' I replied yelling,

'Oh right... I forgot,' Haru replied as I face-palmed in the air.

'Now just stay calm until we get to the bottom, I'll take care of that and you can scream all the way at that point!' I ordered as the ground came in 500 kilometres radius. 'Hold on tight!'

'AYE!' Haru complied and held his breath.

* * *

**Gray: *pant* *pant* I *pant* got you *pant* a *pant* new camera! *pants***

**Kit: THANK YOU! Well... this is MUCH more expensive than the previous one, oh well! I'm very pleased!**

**Dark Natsu: yes, you should also be proud of your chapter as well! It's 3813 words in this chapter!**

**Kit: I'm feeling very happy! And I improved my cliffies! *filled with glee***

**Erza: can I eat a strawberry cake? *impatient cause very hungry***

**Kit: yes you may! I have the BEST strawberry cake in the whole WORLD!**

**Erza: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts eating the huge cake with a fork***

**Kit: go Gray! Go prepare for your interview!**

**Gray: AYE! *runs to get ready***

**Natsu: I'm bored... I wanna go on a mission.**

**Dark Natsu: All you think about is missions... *face-palms***

**Natsu: Hey LLLLLLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE! Wanna go on a mission with me?**

**Lucy: ... *emotion of happiness flew out***

**Dark Natsu: Now that you ruined the moment... *flings Natsu into the cell***

**Natsu: NNUUUUUUUU!**

**Lucy: Thanks dark Natsu!**

**Dark Natsu: I don't like that name...**

**Kit: I'll change your name for now...**

**Natsu: Thank you! I felt sick of 'Dark Natsu'.**

**Kit: everyone should be happy! *skids to the camera***

**Everyone: HAPPY HAPPINESS DAY!**

**Kit: and PianoNL OUT! **

**End New Video**


	4. Chapter 4: Fairy Tail's Titania

**Kit: Well...welcome to our very 1st interview; to Gray Fulbuster!**

**Gray: Hello, hello! *waves to audience***

**Kit: Please sit down, so... to our 1st question. (or order) *gets a set of cards* Please tell us about yourself!**

**Gray: Well...many of you know me as the stri-**

**Kit: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Where's your clothes?! *terrifies***

**Gray: -pper... *grabs clothes and slips them on* I'm sorry, stripping is a very bad habit of mine, which started when my teacher Ur told me to strip so I could take on the weather on a snowy mountain.**

**Kit: Brrr... that must be cold. **

**Gray: Yes, it was very cold and I soon later got accustomed to it that I gained the habit of stripping.**

**Kit: Did you had any other people who also had to strip like you?**

**Gray: Yes, that was Lyon. Though he didn't gain the same habit like me...**

**Kit: Did something happen? You joined the guild Fairy Tail when you were young and you still could've learnt more.**

**Gray: A demon created by Zeref; Deloria attacked a town and I wanted to kill it to avenge my parents. But I was still too weak so Ur saved me the whole town and Lyon by using a spell called: Iced Shield.**

**Kit: what happened next?**

**Gray: That spell takes the user's body away, like a sacrifice and it'll freeze the thing that was targeted. That made Ur pass away and making Deloria freeze for the past 15 years.**

**Kit: That's sad, so. Now it's question time... *turns card* **

**Gray: It's your story time now...**

**Kit: Oh right!**

**End Video**

* * *

**Red Demon King**

**Chapter 4**

**Fairy Tail's Titania**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Time seemed to speed up even more as the ground etched closer and closer, my blood boiled with excitement as the time came near, Haru's screaming dropped mute although I knew he wanted to scream so badly. I chanted, '**Flight Mode!**' wings made of fire sprouted right behind my back, but it slowly turned blue and was now blue flames.

'Whew...you never showed me this, at least we sur- AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!' Haru screamed bloody murder as I zoomed upwards onto the surface where we lept to catch Macao, who still was held by my flame bind and legs flinging about.

'WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME?!' Haru cried as he experienced high gravity pulls, I though ignored him as I concentrated so I won't drop my flame bind and having to get Macao again plus not make my wings disappear.

'Shut up Haru! I need to concentrate!' I yelled at him for screaming continuously,

'B-bu-!' Haru never liked how I always forget a promise I made, well...only in events like this. Well, for now; I'll be explaining what these 'people' are doing talking in my mind._ They aren't actual real people, they could be described as 'hinters' or 'guiders', something like that._

_Fuyu, she gets to talk to me ONLY when I'm stationed in a cold place, such as mountains and snowy places, the temperature must be 5 degrees or below. And she also comes up when I'm using water and/or ice magic. She's like an annoying snowman if you ask me!_

_Haru, he gets to talk to me ONLY when I'm using, eating, or doing basically anything with fire, like touching it. But he's not able to talk to me when I just saw fire in the distance. He's still able to talk to me after I did anything with fire only in the span of 1 hour, he's like a scared monkey when falling, so I don't usually fall in a long distance when I got Haru._

_I also have Aki, she gets to talk to me ONLY when I'm using magic that's got to do with nature/earth, or when I'm somewhere in full nature, like a forest or a mountain (she can talk to me here right now!). She's basically a person who comes up when it has something to do with nature and stuff. She's too 'greeny', if you know what I mean, it's ANNOYING!_

_Then I also have others which don't come up as usual since I don't do what they can do to talk to me. But, that's quite good since they're more annoying than the usual 3 I talk to! _

'You wait Haru! We're nearly there!' I calmed him down for the millionth time, he seriously has to over-come his frights of heights PLUS gravity pulls AKA falling or the opposite.

'BUT HOW CAN I DO IT WHEN I KEEP THINKING WE'LL FALL DOWN DYING!' Haru complained, quite uselessly as I want to SHUT him UP! I saw the edge getting into view, it etched closer and closer. My veins boiled up from the usage of the continuous magic, suddenly...my wings vanished, and I grabbed something closest as possible so I won't fall, and that was part of the edge, so lucky! 'I thought we were going to die...that was the longest you ever hah when using flight!' Haru seemed impressed for a while, but not as soon as he realised I'm dangling on the edge with only one hand clawed to the edge. 'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THIS?!'

'Just wait a second, I need to cool down. I didn't use up ALL of my magic, that was about a tenth of my magic fuel.' I reminded him, 'my wings just burned out.' Haru seemed pleased that I haven't gone limp, he always underestimates me for some reason...

'Oh...OK. At least you aren't out of energy,' Haru calmed down for the quadrillionth time and seemed to FINALLY shut up!

'**Meteor**,' I flew into the air and the magic suppressed around me shaped into a ball, like a meteor. I softly landed on the ground, careful to place the sick Macao onto the ground as well,

'So... is he awake?' Haru seemed disgusted on how he looked, Macao's beard seemed to slightly twitch and sweat started to form in his beard, it smelt really horrible...

'He should be...' I answered, unsure if his wake will be pleasant. His eye lids silently opened, though it's half.

'W-who a-are y-y-you? A-and... w-whe-where a-am I-I?' Macao stuttered because of the cold,

'I am a saint and you are at Mt Haboke,' I answered shortly and simply, 'you must be Macao Conbolt.' He nodded in satisfaction,

'I-I'm pathetic...I let my son down...' he dropped off his words as his wound started bleeding again,

'Do not worry, I'll take you to your son; Romeo. Just rest, I'll take care of the rest,' he seemed to understand and fell into his unconsciousness, 'Romeo will be proud of you, he definitely will.' His lips turned upwards slightly to show off a smile.

'That was unpleasant to me! REALLY UNPLEASANT! Oh! You forgot to put out your flames...' Haru told me when I noticed I haven't turned off my blue flames,

'Thanks for reminding me Haru,' I but the sword back into it's sheath and my flames died out...except my tail. 'Oh right...I'll never be able to get my tail to disappear...' My tail swished side-to-side and curled up and down, like it was playing something...

'That's cute! I wish I got a tail~! Kawaii!' Haru cooed at my 'cute' tail, he absolutely is a one crazy person...

* * *

**Later on...**

I walked back with Macao limping on my side towards Romeo; who was patiently waiting while licking an ice-cream, the sun set giving a orange glow. He glanced at my direction and smiled really wide for the first time,

'DAD!' Romeo hugged him as I dropped him onto the seat,

'I'm sorry I made you worry Romeo...' Macao apologized as he hugged him back with a smile on his face.

'I shouldn't be worried! I'm a mage's son after all!' Romeo yelled proudly and smiled softly,

'That's right Romeo, tell them that if their daddies can beat 19 Vulcans!' Macao said proudly, his grin never leaving his face,

'YEAH!' Romeo grinned back and hugged him more tighter, I smiled a little and left them to their moment, 'Thank you Natsu-nii!' I stopped for a second until I held my arm in the air.

'Your welcome,' I replied normally, and left to arrive at the guild Fairy Tail. My tail was hidden in my pants and it wanted to come out of my pants so it can feel the breeze, but I kept control. _'I wonder if I'll actually join the guild...'_

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Tomorrow...**

My train stopped, the morning light glowed and my cake was sent flying into the air, until I caught it again, _'MY CAKE! MY precious cake nearly DIED!'_ I prayed to the gods to thank them that my strawberry cake didn't drop to the ground and splat. I walked out of the train with big proud steps,

'Here I come Fairy Tail!' I grinned inwardly as I thought of what they are doing right now, I grabbed my mountain of luggage and headed towards my guild while people stared at me as if I was an alien,_ 'weird...'_

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I jolted up from my slumber and was ready to punish that person, until I saw it was Makarov.

'Why did you wake me up?' I asked growling as I still needed to rest,

'Oh, you heard of the female Titania?' he asked ignoring my question, I gritted my teeth but still answered,

'Yes I have, what about her?' I gritted my teeth more harder as Makarov didn't even notice I asked him a QUESTION. He seemed to think for a moment until he shuddered for some reason, 'er... are you alright?' he nodded.

'Yes, I am. Titania is going back to the guild today, you should be on guard since she usually hugs visitors REALLY hard on her chest-plate,' he shuddered at the amount of pain he earned from his banging on her chest-plate.

'Do not worry Makarov, I'm going to be alright, I'm sure of it,' I assured him and hopped out of my bed which was in the infirmary, although I re-quipped this bed. I surely don't want to sleep on a bed where it had loads of blood on it...

'The rest of the brats are already here,' Makarov informed me, and walked out and headed somewhere out of the guild.

'Yeah right old man... as if they'll hurt me!' I walked out to be greeted from the previous day's bar maid, 'oh...hi Mira!' I replied with a small smile as she had her face turn tomato, then a few heads glared daggers at me as if I was their rival. I brushed that off and had my talk with her, and I still wore my cloak to hide my appearance,

'W-why?' she suddenly asked and I shook my head, she seemed to understand and replaced her questioning look with a smiling face. Everyone chugged beer, obviously being beaten by Fairy Tail's Cana.

And I asked, 'Mira, could I have something to eat? I hadn't eaten a lot lately...' she seemed surprised although nodded anyways and went into the kitchen to grab me morning tea. Suddenly the doors banged open revealing a ginger-haired guy running with a sweating face,

'ERZA IS COMING!' he informed, _'that must be Titania...what a lame excuse for being scared Leo the Lion...'_ I knew that guy's identity, he's a stellar spirit but banished from the spirit world. I should help him get back there or he'll surely vanish... Everyone in the guild started scampering around not knowing what to do, Lucy asked Mira who came out with my morning tea and explained that Erza is Titania; the strongest female in the guild. She jumped and pictured her as a giant *remember I can read minds!*.

She came in with a gigantic horn on one hand, her scarlet hair flowing behind hair like a sheet of wool and she was wearing armour with a cross overlapping her symbol of Fairy Tail. She also wore a deep blue skirt and midnight-black boots that act as heels, she held her stern look and looked around, not noticing I was in the guild.

'E-Erza... what are you holding?' some random guy asked pointing at the gigantic horn,

'Oh, this? this is the horn I subdued from a demon and the village decorated it with flowers, is it a problem?' Erza replied still with her stare, the guy shook his head and scampered away, 'is master here?' Mira gave me my morning tea and called out to Erza,

'Master went to the meeting! He's currently not present,' Erza nodded and seemed to understand,

'Even though Master's not here, you shouldn't play around like little kids! I'm here to give any of you here punishment if you mess around!' she said in a more irritated stern tone, 'Gray! You successfully completed your mission but you then stripped and stole someone's underwear!'

Gray replied, 'but then how else could I cover that part?'

'The don't strip n the first place!' Elfman shouted, making everyone face-palm at Gray's stupidness,

'Elfman! You were ordering the quest-giver rudely!' Erza faced Elfman as he whimpered,

'B-but...he's not being a man...' Elfman complained quietly,

'And the rest of you! Ugh...I think I said too much today...' Erza put her hand to cover her face from the amount of stress. Gray popped up from the crowd and whimpered,

'E-Erza...there's a visitor currently in our guild right now...' Gray said from the front and pointed at ME! _'WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HIM?!'_ Erza turned to the direction Gray pointed at and walked slowly towards me,

'Who are you? What's your name?' she seemed to ask, seems she hugs visitors when they're not enemies...

'I-I'm the 7th Saint; Natsu Dragneel,' I replied still not facing her as I kept eating my morning tea, she tensed up as she heard the word; 'Saint'.

'S-Saint?! I-I'm sorry Dragneel-senpai!' she bowed and everyone gasped, I guess they never seen her bow to someone to before, I shook my head and shoved my hands to her face,

'No no no... I don't go with formalities, just call me Natsu, Erza,' I replied sweat-dropping as she stood straight and grabbed my head, smashed it to her breast-plate and a stinging pressure enveloped my head,

'Welcome to Fairy tail, I see you enjoy your food and hate the idiots in this guild, right?' she asked as she let me go to let me eat my morning tea, I nodded and she smiled, 'same here. Mira! Get me the usual!' Mira giggled and grabbed a strawberry cake from the kitchen,

'I got it ready before since I knew you'd come soon.' Mira informed as Erza smiled and started slowly eating her cake with a fancy fork,

'Thank you Mira, now...why won't you take off your coat? It's not like we are bad guys or something, Natsu.' Erza asked, her face with a small smile,

'Oh...it's just that I'm not social usually,' I told her, 'if you want, I can.' I offered as she nodded and smiled.

'You know I don't trust you completely but you sound promising, so you really must be a saint.' she added and I finished my meal, I put my hand up and Mira came over to retrieve the plate and gasped,

'W-wow...I've never seen a plate that's clean when finished by a male before! It's usually messy...' Mira grumbled the last part and smiled my way, Erza seemed impressed as well because of the way she looked at me with wide eyes and a big smile.

'Now that I'm done...' I stood up from the stool and after a few seconds, a glowing red magic circle appeared underneath me, surprising the guild members as they formed a semi-circle to see what I'm going to do, '**Re-Quip!**' my cloak turned bright yellow until it disappeared in a flash and many were surprised,

'H-he has the same magic as Erza!' Lucy gaped and pointed at me as many agreed. Erza seemed surprised as well and had her face flushed, as she looked at me over-all. I was wearing a thin long-sleeved white and blue-trimmed jacket, thin dark-blue skinny-jeans and 2 black belts hanging loosely on the side, a white shirt with golden-yellow stripe going diagonally left downwards. I also wore black-midnight boots like Erza but with no heels, you can easily see through the jacket as my arms were a little visible. Many called me 'breath-taking' and 'handsome', Erza seemed to be impressed for the 2nd time which was rare in other's opinions.

'W-wow...' Erza was speechless, she kept on staring at me as I started to feel quite uncomfortable, many other women were staring at me and had flushed faces as well.

'U-um... are you done yet? I'm quite not comfortable here, waiting...' I broke the silence and they finally snapped out of the trance.

'Y-yeah...' Erza nodded and finished her cake, she stood up from her seat, 'Natsu! Gray! You're coming with me!'

* * *

**Erza's POV**

'Y-yeah...' I nodded and finished her cake, I stood up from my seat, 'Natsu! Gray! You're coming with me!' Natsu stood by my side and grinned, signalling me it's a yes, 'come on Gray! Are you coming or not?' Gray quickly went and pointed at Natsu,

'But how can I get along with him when he punished me?' Gray complained as he silently glared at him, and I hit him fro that and looked at Natsu surprised.

'Y-you punished them?' I asked, hoping it was a yes,

'Yes I did, all of the members.' he replied smiling until it turned quite evil, I grinned and high-5ed him.

'Now that saves the time! Thanks Natsu!' I yelled happy and many turned my way,

'B-but his punishment was way worse...' Loke said as my smile widened,

'And that's how it should be!' I replied and turned back to the 2 males, 'Natsu, Gray, come to the station before 7 tomorrow. See you there!' I ran out and I dragged Natsu along with me,

'W-what?' he asked as I dragged him out of the guild, towards a building in the distance, 'where are you taking me?'

'I'm giving you a tour,' I replied shortly and kept running to the building on a hill away from the city/town. 'Come on! It'll be fun!' I promised and he seemed to slightly cheer up,

'OK!'

* * *

**Kit: So... back to the interview... Gray, have you ever had a relationship with anyone?**

**Gray: W-why are you asking this?**

**Kit: A-N-S-W-E-R! *gives ultimate glare***

**Gray: N-no! I never had been in one!**

**Kit: Sheesh... Ok moving on... What sports are you good at?**

**Gray: hm... Beach Volleyball, Soccer?**

**Kit: I'd count out soccer, OK. Now, why are you rivals with Natsu in the original Fairy Tail?**

**Gray: You know... I'm not really sure, on the first sight we suddenly fought for some reason and then we fought everyday...**

**Kit: That's not an answer.**

**Gray: WHAT?! OK! I hated his guts when he first stepped into the guild cause I suddenly knew he'll be in the spotlight later!**

**Kit: Now THAT is interesting... moving on... in the future, do you think you'll someday end up with Juvia?**

**Gray: ...**

**Juvia: DID KIT-SENPAI CALL JUVIA?! *sees Gray* G-Gray-sama... *falls from blood-nose***

**Gray: Agh! JUVIA!**

**Kit: Such young teen love... *likes the sight***

**Gray: HELP HER! SOMEBODY!**

**Kit: No need to panic, she just fell unconscious cause she had spurt too much blood that it forced her to collapse.**

**Gray: You mad that up, didn't you?**

**Kit: yes I did! *laughs* she just thought you were SO hot that she collapsed**

**Gray: ... why?**

**Kit: WHAT?! You haven't noticed? She is frigging in LOVE with you!**

**Gray: Now to answer you question; maybe or maybe not! NOW I'M LEAVING! *ready to leave***

**Kit: NO! *too late*oh well...**

**Juvia: *suddenly wakes up* Kit-senpai? where's Gray-sama?**

**Kit: I let you have to permission to go after him, he's at the guild now.**

**Juvia: thank you! *runs***

**Kit: Now that's unfortunate, I'm going to have to end this interview...**

**End Video**


End file.
